Mysterious Future
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The long wait is finally over everyone. The squeal you've all been waiting for She loves me, He loves me NOT! Is finally here! So sorry for making you guys. Don't read this! I REPEAT DON'T READ THIS! Unless you've read She loves me, He loves me NOT! If you read anyway and you haven't read my first story. You will be incredibly confused. Rated M to be safe or possibly future chaps
1. The Future

_**I'm back everyone. This is squeal of the She loves me, He loves me NOT! If you haven't heard 'She loves me, He loves me NOT!' don't and I repeat DON'T read this you will be incredibly confused by the plot and well everything but you already have then continue to read. Enjoy the chappie ^-^**_

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I looked all around me but I didn't see anything. It was all dark pitch dark even with my super vision I couldn't see anything. What's going on... Where am I? No I don't care where I am. Where's Butch? Butch? I search around for him with my hands but I found nothing. I started to panic as my hands frantically searched for him still finding nothing. Butch where are you?

"Buttercup... Buttercup! Wake up!" Adam yelled as she shook me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to find him and Brandy and Adam hovering over me. "Are you ok Mom?" Brandy asked as she looked me over. "I'm fine." I whispered as I sat up and looked around.

My eyes widen as I remember what happened. "Butch! BUTCH! **BUTCH!**" I screamed out as I looked all over for him. Brandy grabbed my arm as she stared at me with worry clear as day in her eyes trying to calm me down.

"Mom! Mom calm down! Daddy's not here!" Brandy yelled as I slowly relaxed but felt tears start threatening to fall. I took a deep breath and blinked a few times keeping all the tears in. I wasn't about to let Brandy see me cry. I'm tougher than that. I stood up slowly and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked calmly as Brandy smiled at me and rolled her eyes like I should already know.

"The Future just like we said. Where else?" Brandy asked curiously with a smirk.

"Alright little Miss Smart Ass where is Butch and the others?" I asked as Brandy's smirk dropped into a frown within the blink of an eye as she looked at the ground.

"We don't know. Brandy and I woke up a few hours ago. We looked around but could find them anywhere. Brandy thinks that since we've never time traveled with that many people before that we're probably scattered in different places in small groups. Like You, Brandy, and I for example." Adam said as I looked around slowly.

"I see. How are we going to find the others?" I asked curiously as looked at Adam and Brandy.

"Well that part is easy." Adam said with a smirk as I raised an eyebrow.

"We're all going to the same place. So if we just head there. We're sure to see the others." Brandy said with a sure smile. Her smile made feel a bit better because it reminded me of Butch but I would feel even better if I knew where this 'place' is...

"And where exactly is this 'place'?" I asked curiously as Adam and Brandy looked at each other and smiled.

"Right up there." Adam and Brandy both said they both pointed up at this huge mountain with a huge mansion sitting on top of it. The Mansion was beautiful and painted many different colors. Light and Dark Blue, Light and Dark Green, Pink, Red, and finally Light and Dark Yellow.

"Wow." I whispered as I stared at it in shock.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Brandy asked happily as she smiled at me.

"Very." I whispered as I floated off the ground slightly. "Let's go." I said before taking off. Brandy and Adam were soon right behind me as I zoomed towards the mansion. I hope Butch is there...

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I stared at the front door of the castle. Blade and Brittany explained everything to me. Brittany said that it's mostly likely we were split up because of the number of people doubled. Also not to say Star's portal was bad but since it was her first time and she didn't know exactly where we were going could have something to with it.

I looked around just in time to see Blossom landing gently on her feet with Brick and Brad right behind her. Then Bubbles and Boomer with a very giggly Bailey that Boomer was happily giving a piggy back ride too while Bubbles giggled and followed them.

The next two people I saw show up were Star and Shadow with Alice and Brandon following close behind them. I looked around... Everyone is here except Buttercup, Brandy, and Adam... Where are they...? I started to panic thinking that I might not see Buttercup again as I looked all around.

I turned around and nearly gasped when I saw a pair of light green emerald looking at me. I smiled know those eyes anywhere as I pulled Buttercup into my arms. I looked over her shoulder to Brandy and Adam landing together and smiling at us then I looked back at the beautiful girl in my arms. I lifted her chin slightly so I could look her in the eye.

"I was worried about you beautiful. Don't you dare go away." I said with a smile as I pulled her closer to me. The feel of her body pressed on mine was pure heaven. Her body fit mine so perfectly. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"I was worried about you too and...I promise I won't." Buttercup said with a smile before I kissed her gently on the lips. Her lips were so soft and warm she tasted like green apples mixed with green mint. I could kiss her all day. Sadly as the kiss became more passionate the need for oxygen became to strong to ignore.

We pulled apart slowly both breathless before the real matter at hand. Everyone's attention was on the mansion's massive door. "So what are you waiting for open it." Buttercup said to Brandy who smiled nervously at her and looked away making Buttercup raise an eyebrow at her. "Well?" Buttercup asked as she stared at Brandy who sighed and finally looked at her.

"We kind of um can't open it." Brandy said quietly as Buttercup's eyes widen.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't open it?" Buttercup yelled at the top of her making Brandy flinch and back away.

"It can only be opened from the inside." Brandy said as she hid behind Adam while Buttercup continued to glare at her.

"Don't worry I'll get them to open the door." Bailey giggled as she jumped off of Boomer's back. She smiled and looked around. "You might want to be in the air for this." Bailey said with a smile. The kids gave each other knowing smiles and started floating a few feet off the ground.

While the PPGs and RRBs followed slightly confused. Bailey smiled and twirled on her feet a few times before raising one foot and slamming it down on the ground causing the earth to ripple incredibly hard underneath her feet like a earthquake. She just rode the ripples in the ground like they were waves while giggling.

When the ground finally settled everyone landed again and the door of the mansion flew open revealing a figure but that's all they could make out and from the growling that figure was not happy...

* * *

_**I'm so sorry! I know you guys have been waiting a long time squeal. I've been busy lately. Please forgive? :( I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Bye! ^-^**_


	2. Star equals Nothing butTrouble

_**Back! I own the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Who in the hell as the nerve to-" The figure started yelling before their eyes locked on Bailey's who giggled and smiled. "Bailey? Is that you?" The figure asked curiously as Bailey smiled. "Yeah it's me auntie Buttercup." Bailey smiled making Buttercup from the Future smile.

"Oh. I thought it was Ace or a villain again. Come here sweetheart. Where are the others?" Future Buttercup asked smiling as Bailey smiled and walked over to her. "Come on out you guys!" Bailey yelled as everyone walked into the light. Future Buttercup smiled when her children came into view.

"Brandy! Blade! I missed you so much! Mom is so glad your home." Future Buttercup said happily as she hugged and kissed them. "We're glad to be back too mom." Brandy and Blade said hugging her back and kissing her. Future Buttercup's eyes widen when the others especially Buttercup came into view.

"You did it... You brought them back. Wow." Future Buttercup whispered walking up to Buttercup and looking at her from head to toe. "That's strange. I thought for sure. That I would look a little older with kids this big." Buttercup said looking at her young future self who laughed softly.

"Yes well that's a long story but let's put it this way. You never have to worry about getting or looking older than twenty five at the most." Future Buttercup said with a wink. Buttercup seemed a bit confused by this but smiled and nodded. "Come in come in." Future Buttercup said dragging everyone into the mansion.

"Good job bringing them kids." Future Buttercup said lovingly while patting the kids on their heads. Future Buttercup closed the door after them and ushered everyone into the living room. Everyone sat down and relaxed on the sofa and love seats and lazy boys.

Future Buttercup eyes suddenly locked on Star... A strange look crossed her face.

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

I blinked and squirmed a bit under the Future Buttercup's gaze. Why is she looking at me like that? I looked at her our eyes met and instantly she was in front of me. "Star... You look beautiful." Future Buttercup said smiling softly as Shadow wrapped his arm around me.

"Um thank you." I whispered blushing a bit while shyly looking away. "I thought I'd never see you again. Ever. I'm so glad." Future Buttercup cried with a smile as I blinked my eyes widening. Never see me? My future kids seem to be tearing up a bit too.

"What's with all the noise in here...? St-Star?!" Future Blossom gasped in shock as she walked into the room. She was a few inches taller than Blossom is now. Her hair was up in a neat orange bun that made her look more mature. Everything about her looked new and more mature but still young. Like a fresh new dew drop on a leaf in the morning.

"Um... yes?" I whispered wondering why everyone was so shocked to see me. Shouldn't there be a future me walking around here somewhere? What's the big deal? "Buttercup! Are you insane?! You have to get her out of her before he sees her!" Future Blossom hissed at Future Buttercup.

"Before who sees me?" I asked curiously "Shh! Stop talking! He'll hear your voice!" Future Blossom hissed at me making me frown softly. "Crap! I didn't even think about that!" Future Buttercup said frowning as she wiped her tears away before looking at me.

"We've got to get you out of hear. Try not to make any noise." Future Buttercup warned as Future Buttercup made me stand up and started quietly pulling me towards the front door again. What the hell is going on?! "Girls? You've already gotten into the shower? Because I'm about to ta-" Future Shadow started as he walked in the room.

His eyes instantly locked on mine. So this is how Shadow is going to look in the future. He was about a foot taller than Shadow right now. He hair was a bit spiky still looks really mysterious falling into his eyes a bit. He looks buffer and he isn't wearing a shirt. I'm sure I'm blushing.

"Shit!" Future Buttercup hissed she tried to get in front of me but Future shoved her out of the way and pulled me into his arms gently cupping my cheek in his hand like he might break it if he holds it any firmer. His eyes scanned over my body as if searching for any injuries making absolutely sure that I'm completely okay and intact.

"Star.." Future Shadow whispered as if I was the most precious thing in the world. "Star... I missed you so much..." Future Shadow whispered as Future Blossom frowned stepped towards us "Let her go Shadow." Future Blossom said sternly causing Future Shadow to pull me closer and hiss at her.

"No fucking way! I'm never letting her go again! What do you think I'm stupid?! No one is going to take her away from me again. I'll kill anyway who tries too. That includes you Blossom." Future Shadow hissed making my eyes widen then swept me off my feet picking me up bridal style causing me to blush and vanishing into thin air.

Seconds later we were in his bedroom and he was setting me on the bed. My future bedroom was huge. It was all black with tons of bright gold stars everywhere. It looked really really romantic. It made me blush and smile a bit thinking about it. "Star.." Future Shadow whispered pressing me to the bed and kissing me.

My eyes widen as I struggled a bit under him. "I love you... I missed you." Future Shadow whispered as he pushed up my shirt and started kissing my neck. "Sh-Shadow! Wh-What are you d-d-doing?! Stop!" I strutted as Future Shadow looked up at me with eyes filled with hurt.

"Stop? He changed you didn't he?! He made you think you don't love me! He made you think your only supposed to do this with him! He lied. I'm your husband. Your only supposed to do this with me. He never should have touched you. Don't worry. I'll make you remember. I'll make you remember how much better my hands feel touching your body than his." Future Shadow whispered as he slipped his hand under my shirt.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" I gasped as he tickled my stomach. "We have kids Star. Your my wife. Want me to remind you how good making them felt...?" Future Shadow whispered smirking at me as I turned bright red. "Wh-What?!" I yelled as Future Shadow smiled.

"Your so cute. Your even cuter when you reach your limit.." Shadow whispered kissing my collar bone and lifting my shirt up more. "Sh-Shadow! Wait!" I gasped as he gently nibbled on my collar bone. "So cute." Future Shadow whispered when my white plain bra came into view.

"Stop...!" I gasped as I tried desperately to pull my shirt back down as my face flushed with embarrassment. "How about I don't just remind you how we made our beautiful kids. How about we have another kid Star? I love how cute you look when your pregnant." Future Shadow whispered as my face turned bright red. "What?! No way!" I yelled as Future Shadow smirked "It would make him really mad and let everyone know your mine. I'll show them. They'll all see that nothing can tear us apart ever." Future Shadow whispered lovingly.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

"What the hell was that?! Where did he take my Star?!" I yelled as Future Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other with pained expressions. "He took her to his bedroom. This bad. Why would you be dumb enough to let him see her?" Future Brick asked curiously frowning at both his wife and Future Buttercup.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I didn't even think about it. I was just so happy to see everyone and her. I haven't seen her in such a long time. Blossom reminded me but it was too late." Future Buttercup said with a frown. "Hey um over here! Still confused and pissed as hell!" I yelled as they turned towards me.

"Well we need your help that's why you brought here but it's a really special mission not like any other one." Future Buttercup said "We need your help defeating a Monster that's holding and using someone we really care about against us." Future Blossom said calmly

"Who is this Monster using against you?" Blossom asked curiously as they frowned. Future Brick frowned and looked between his wife and Future Buttercup before his eyes locked on Blossom. "The monster is Him and he's using Star against us." Future Brick said his voice sounded calm but I could a slight tremble in it.

"Star?!" Everyone gasped in shock "Yes. He kidnapped her while she was out on a walk with Shadow. Shadow turned his back for one second and suddenly Star was gone. At first we hit up the normal villains like Mojo and Ace and the gang. Then suddenly Him attacked with a girl. The girl was Star." Future Buttercup said calmly

"Anytime we got close to grabbed Star he would slap us away or make her fly away from us. Whenever we got close enough to hit him. He would make Star jump into of him which would make us stop then he would slap us away like flies. He's using mind control to control all of her actions even her thoughts. He made her use the power her voice against us. We can't touch him because he has her." Future Blossom said with a frown.

"Losing Star really messed Shadow up. The first few months he was depressed then he started saying he could see in random places around the mansion. He was going mentally crazy and we miss Star too and we can't lose another member of our family even if it's just mental. So we sent our kids to get you to help us." Future Brick said calmly

"How are we suppose to help? We love Star too you know?" Bubbles asked curiously as the older versions of Buttercup, Blossom, and Brick suddenly became quiet. "Yes well... You guys have something we don't." Future Buttercup said softly as I rose an eyebrow.

Blossom suddenly frowned and Brick mirrored her frown. "You can't mean..." Brick started to ask they stayed silent and started looking at the ground. "You bastards! You wanted to use Star as bait!?" Blossom yelled angrily as I frowned and glared at them. They wanted to what?! My star! Bait?! Hell no!

"Well... Sort of... I mean we wouldn't let her get hurt. Shadow wouldn't let that happen for sure... But she's the only one who can draw Him's attention... Knock him off balance..." Future Blossom whispered "Why don't you use her damn child as bait?!" I yelled as Future Buttercup frowned.

"Him doesn't like Alice. He hates her. Despite the fact that she's the spitting image of her mother she's also the spitting image of you as well Shadow. The man who stole Star from him in his opinion. For some strange reason Him just finds her mother much much more appealing." Future Buttercup said seriously as I frowned.

"But we have to get Star now." Future Brick said as I frowned "What's your sudden rush? I mean I want my girlfriend back but why so suddenly?" I asked curiously "Well... um... Shadow from our time has her... and he's probably doesn't even see that she smaller and less developed than the Star of this time is." Future Brick started

"Star becomes more developed?" I asked shocked as Future Buttercup nudged me and leaned close to my ear. "Much more. That's why Shadow from our time can't keep his hands off of her. If you saw her right now. Your penis would probably fall off." Future Buttercup whispered with a smirk as my jaw dropped.

I'm gonna seriously enjoy the future. I can see it now. "But um like I was saying. He probably thinks she's Star from our time which is bad and why we need to get her as soon as possible." Future Brick continued "Bad?" I asked "Whenever Star and Shadow get separated even if it's only for a short amount of time like five minutes. They usually always have to make sure the other is completely unharmed and intact. They don't become fully aware of each other or relax until they have sex. It's their way or making sure everyone is okay. Like when a dog sniffs you all over after you've went out or had a cold just to make sure it's you and your okay now." Future Brick said

"And our Shadow hasn't seen Star in almost a year." Future Blossom said we all sat in silence for a couple of seconds taking in everything that's been said. Then all shoot up and sprinted towards Future Shadow and Star's bedroom. I pray that Future Shadow hasn't done anything to her and that I'm not too late.

* * *

**Review! ~Msvampireprincess29  
**


End file.
